


Canto 1

by Abriluno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Katze/Roderich, M/M, Vampiros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katze ha percibido a Roderich en el tumulto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canto 1

**Author's Note:**

> Katze Fehlandt (c) Abriluno  
> Roderich Mountbatten (c) Soulsinchoir
> 
> Ambos personajes son vampiros y pertenecen al clan de los Mountbatten.

Bajo el torpe rigor de la amenaza de concurrir justo al panal de asesinos cuyos deseos zumbaban tan fuerte que le provocaban dolor de cabeza, sus pensamientos hervían y se arremolinaban en oleadas de imágenes inundadas en carmín líquido que se hacía espeso con el transcurso del tiempo. Llevó los dedos a las sienes para masajear. Rústico deseo de ver gente muerta le encaminó entre hileras de personas que danzaban, bebían y sonreían cantarinamente, como por efecto de una droga se movía, alucinaba con el aroma, esencia y elixir tan ansiado por tantos años que ya casi olvidaba el sabor. Lo sabía cerca, elevaba la vista para acariciar aquellos coloridos frescos en el techo — Ten piedad de la flaqueza mía — susurró para sus adentros, sabiendo que no se hablaba a sí, más bien al que por allí rondaba.


End file.
